Kitty's Diary
by secretivemuch
Summary: Delve into Kitty's diary and find out her deepest darkest secrets along with the bitchy side, beware she bites! (BTW its finished xx)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

THE DAY OF MR SHUE'S WEDDING

Never going to believe this diary-

Miss Pillsbury left Mr Shue at the altar and if that wasn't enough he let us have the reception anyway! Everyone had hotel rooms but me! I mean every would love a hot bod like mine but I'm waiting for Jake! I just want hi to dump Queen Pukesalot and go out with me then I will be happy! Ok, so was guessing that Jake didn't manage to get some action from Marley as he was at the bar stealing some drinks so I offered to relieve him from some sort of sexual tension that he needs to release so we went to the hotel room and we did _it_. He thought it wasn't my first time but it was, I only knew so much what to do because Puck made me watch some porno with him. Sucks for Puck but win-win for me and Jake.

I'm pretty sure him and Marley are going to break up soon. I hope.

Kitty

MONDAY

Ok, so yeah I have been like the queen of the bitches today towards Marley but she deserves it. I may block people out but and use anger as my recovery method but that doesn't mean that I like her, after all she did steal my man Jake, so now for jealousy I'm dating his brother Puck who's not as badass as he thinks he is. But the jealousy act isn't working so I need a new plan of action! I'm not sure of it but today I swear I saw that Bieber believer Ryder suck face with Queen Pukesalot (Marley) Jake is gonna be so pissed with her when I tell him, he'll probably be so angry that he breaks up with her on the spot and goes on with me. Score! Just the big break I've been looking for.

Kitty

TUESDAY

Today I've been really wanting to tell Jake but I can't bring a relationship down like that. Yeah I'm a bitch but I'm not that much of a bitch! I've also been wanting to tell Marley even make up some lame story like I'm pregnant with Jake's baby but since we used a condom he'll just think I'm a whore but maybe if he's dumb enough to fall for Marley, he'll be dumb enough to play Daddy.

And as I walk down the halls of William McKinley I feel powerful, because people are actually scared of me! I mean it's not like I enjoy scaring people it's just a front and everything like a force field but when you think about it I've done a pretty good job and I do come up with some pretty good comebacks!

Now it's time to use Google again to learn some more comebacks- WHAT? Those comebacks are too clever to come from my mouth!

So later,

Kitty

P.S Somehow I think I'm too nice to tell Marley about me and Jake in that hotel room the other night, maybe because we're kinda like best friends and I don't want to ruin that, it really seems like I can trust her, but she needs to know, but I want this friendship I need someone I can trust for once. Why is life so damn hard?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

MONDAY

Ok so Blaine has set a theme for the Glee Club called 'Feud' because Mr Shue and Finn have being 'feuding' when they were near each other it was like you could smell the testosterone. But I guess Finn deserves it for kissing Miss Pillsbury, which I like totally out of character, but I like it. Getting to see Finn's bad boy side is so good, I'm sure if I hooked onto that hot bod for long enough Jake would come running.

But unfortunately for me he left last night, Queen Pukesalot said that he was going to get a teaching degree or something and I'm pretty sure you can't do that overnight so I need a new plan to win Jake over, but I don't want to risk ruining my friendship with Marley.

Here's some goss, Ryder is talking to 'Katie' online, sending her topless photos and I'm surprised that he hasn't figured out who it is yet, the truth is that Katie is me. I think I'm falling for Ryder, help?

Bet you didn't expect that one. If it all happens and somehow Jake falls in love with me I'll be just like Marley... I guess we're more alike than you think. But they way Ryder talks to me is amazing, I bet if he knew it was me he would be creeped out. I better keep this quiet, just for now anyway.

Really I don't know what to do, I think I was talking complete and utter CRAZY last week when I was talking about an imaginary baby, it must have just been the time of the month ya know? And I guess that proves that I'm not pregnant anyway... God save me if anyone was to find this diary, my social life would be over O-V-E-R. I guess being a cheerio helps you spell huh?

Well at least life doesn't suck as much. Well it's still kinda sucky cause I'm still technically going out with Puckerman senior even though I did _it_ in a hotel room with his little brother, neither Marley or Puck knows about that, I hope they don't find out or I'm screwed.

Kitty

TUESDAY

Queen of the bitches again, feeling powerful I could rule this god damn school if I wanted to but that's too much work and I'm not into all that, but I do put some hard work into things like what to do about Jake and Marley...

I'm going to do nothing but I feel like I should. I'll stay quiet for now but if Jake has any more ideas about us doing _it_ again then I'm telling him straight what I can do. You see I'm powerful like that, I can feel the barrier rising give me a minute to calm down...

Ok so I'm back, so being the independent woman I am I have made a promise with myself that if Jake wants to do anything with me again, I'll tell Marley o blackmail him into helping me out.

I saw was talking to Ryder via the internet again disguised as Katie, I know I was cutting it a bit thin when I was talking to him whilst I was in the library too but I couldn't help myself I am a rebel :P but that's not the worst part- he asked if we could meet up. I just disconnected. I really wanted to say yes but I just couldn't, that would be weird and what's even weirder is that I KNOW I'm falling for Ryder and Jake seems to have completely disappeared...

Basically lie is becoming pretty suckish all over again and I do NOT want that to happen, I was so happy- well better than usual, I'm trying to be less bitchy but it doesn't seem to work, there must be something behind all this. It can't all just be me, there just has to be something else! Right?

Kitty

P.S Don't hate the player, hate the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

MONDAY

Ok, so here's the deal this week the theme is 'guilty pleasures' ok so maybe I have a lot but musically I only have one, you've guessed it- the Spice Girls. Honey please, I spiced up my life a long while ago and any bitch could be baby or scary but there's only one girl that could be ginger spice and that girl is ME! You may think hey wait a second that girl's not a sexy ginger head but she is definitely a sexy blonde but wait a second cause I did use those crappy clip-ins that I've had since I was seven. Yes I maybe be a bit of a spice-o-holic but do I care honest answer HELL NO!

Ok so I was kinda dreading the whole performance BUT dare I say it? Hell yes. It was actually pretty fun even with Queen Pukesalot!

Marley= Posh

Unique= Baby

Tina= Scary

Britney= Sporty

and then there's me the beautiful and sexy ginger spice. At the end it was kinda awkward cause Artie said I was hot. I mean Artie is nice and everything but I like Jake and I'm kinda falling for Ryder- being the mysterious Katie and all.

Kitty xx

TUESDAY

I have managed to talk to Ryder again (as Katie) he even told me he had Star Wars sheets, what a dumbass, I could be posting this information all over Twitter and Facebook! But I couldn't do that to him partly because then he'll know it's me and that well wouldn't be a good thing. So I better read what I type before I send cause my bitchy side is on the prowl as per usual and today it likes the colour red, and of course I always wear red because of my cheerios uniform which makes me look hot, you need a good pair of legs to rock that outfit and let me tell you, you haven't seen anybody EVER rock it as good as me.

Ok maybe the bitchy side was showing back then when I called Ryder a dumbass but he can be really sweet and he definitely has hot bod, he has totally sent me about five topless photos and I will leave space for one here to drool over some other time. Scouts honour (not that I was ever in the scouts or anything, just another way to say I promise I guess.)

SPACE FOR PHOTO

Kitty x

WEDNESDAY

You could say today has been pretty much purr-fect as the one time tribute group to the spice girls have now become a two time group because we sung spice up your life in glee club today it was totally my idea but don't tell no one kay? I told Marley to tell everyone because then I wouldn't sound like the needy one, however she needed convincing and I told her that I would keep the bitchy comments of for a week at the most, she was pretty happy with that. To help me keep up with that I will refrain from calling her names in my diary for at least a week, you know it'll stick to being just Marley.

I was talking to Ryder again, and before you get too concerned it was as Katie, he only really says hi to me down the hall in real life. I wish it was different and plus Ryder is single- I wish I could say the same about Jake, that's right him and Marley are still together and I need to work on that! But I don't want Marley to come crying all over my shoulder if he does. She would totally ruin my cheerios uniform and Sue would have a fit! But then again that would mean Marley trusts me but then if I went out with Jake I would break that, sometimes my head drives me crazy! Why can't life be much simpler?

Kitty

**Hope you guys liked that chapter! Please review, I love getting reviews! BTW I probably wont be able to make another chapter until like Friday at the earliest cause the next episode doesn't show till Thursday night, unless my brain has some magical miracle and can make something up that is over five hundred words that wont effect my storyline or the glee one. Stay cool and don't hate the player, hate the game.**

**- C xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because you are all amazing and have given me over TWO HUNDRED view I've posted another chapter and I think I'll add in some stuff the show hasn't to make it that bit extra... fun? And if I'm going to write another chapter after this I'm going to be cheeky and ask for three reviews doesn't matter which chapter you review on xx**

**- C xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

THURSDAY

I have the perfect plan to break them up so that Marley gives me her blessing. I have to plant something on Jake so that its so obvious to Marley that he's done something wrong... maybe then if I become best friends with Marley I can get her to sort of give me her blessing. This school is full of dumbasses and doesn't my bitchy side know it! I don't want to think about Ryder at this time, I'm going to work out whether Puckerman junior is _the one_ then it's either ditch or date for him. But I have been messaging him again I'll rewrite the conversation below...

* * *

_Ryder- Hi_

_Katie- Hey Ryder_

_Ryder- Bit of a random out of the blue question but do I know you?_

_Katie- Well it depends on the context._

_Ryder- As in do I know you?_

_Katie-Well you might and you might not but by the way your spelling has gotten a lot better._

_Ryder- Thanks, you seem unreal it's unbelievable._

_Katie- Well honey you better believe I am_

_Ryder- You always know how to make me laugh!_

_Katie- Most people just think I'm a bitch._

_Ryder- Well that narrows it down._

_Katie- To basically all the girls at McKinley!_

_Ryder- Well at least you're not a dude!_

_Katie- Offensive much! Look I gotta go, talk to you soon so snuggle up in your Star Wars sheets and get some sleep Luke Skywalker!_

_Ryder- Yeah, but keep that private! Tomorrow?_

_Katie- Tomorrow_.

_YOUR PARTNER HAS DISCONNECTED_

* * *

You see he completely trusts me! And who even if they'd known me for a thousand years would tell me they have star wars sheets? Ryder, that's who! He's crazy I swear! Most nights we have stupid little conversations like that, some are even about peanut butter! I'm glad he doesn't know it's me things would be different- too different compared to the trust he has for me now and we're just virtual friends.

I guess this is just the inner bitch talking but you gotta break some hearts to mend your own, sometimes my inner bitch can be sentimental like that, it's strange- I'm strange. When I became popular it was just because I was the captain of the cheerios and that made me feel like shit, just because we wear mega short skirts doesn't mean we're sluts, well actually it does but still- I want to be popular for being in glee club because I know it sounds strange for me to be saying this but they accept me for who I am and not the team I'm on or the clothes I wear. It sounds dumb but Glee Club isn't just another club or team we're a family and I guess I'd go ruining it if I broke up relationships but Finn says that there's definitely been worse! But I guess even families have arguments sometimes and hell was I going to stir up trouble! Big trouble, bigger than the grand canyon and that's big.

Kitty

FRIDAY

So my plan is going into action, you could say that I'm getting more... what's the word... pally with Marley. I even got her to sit with us cheerios at lunch! The other girls were completely awestruck but will most of them reaching an average of D's unlike my perfect B+ record they would probably think it was fine. We just said talking but I think Marley was a bit uncomfortable maybe tomorrow I should sit with her, but it definitely won't avoid confusion.

That's the problem- confusion. You don't know what to do next and I'm not quite at that point yet, but soon I know I will be... god save me.

I was talking to Ryder again earlier so I'll write down the conversation below.

* * *

_Katie- I see your online._

_Ryder- Yup._

_Katie- Are you ok? Is anything up?_

_Ryder- Just a bit pissed that's all._

_Katie- Talk. NOW._

_Ryder- Fine, well there's this girl called Kitty who can be a right bitch, but I think it's all just a front because she's so popular, anyway I think she likes Jake, who happens to be my best friend who happens to be going out with Marley._

_Katie- Didn't you have a crush on Marley?_

_Ryder- Well I did..._

_Katie- Girls will be girls and could have numerous crushes at one time, Jake could just be one of the millions that go through girls' minds everyday and you might have the wrong end of the stick and girls hate it when you have the wrong end of the stick. Consider this good advice- seeing as I AM a girl._

_Ryder- You're right it's probably nothing._

_Katie- Don't worry about it, it's not your problem, things should sort out themselves, I promise._

_Ryder- Thanks Katie_

_Katie- No problem_

_Ryder- Gotta go help my Mom with dinner._

_Katie- Oh you're so sweet, enjoy cooking._

_YOUR PARTNER DISCONNECTED_

* * *

I wasn't going to brag but I was a pretty good cook myself! I could show him a thing or two in the kitchen... Whatever you're thinking is totally disgusting! I'm no whore and anyway stars can't shine without a little darkness kay bitches? Anyway don't hate the player hate the game... and that has just given me the best idea ever. E-V-E-R.

Kitty

* * *

**At least three reviews else I won't post a new chapter, come on guys! If you're quick you could get one tonight... **

**- C xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to EmoChild who sent me three reviews just so they could have this chapter! After this I want one review from someone that isn't EmoChild so I do another chapter and that's it so yeah enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter Five

SUNDAY

A lot has been going on lately...

Ok so yesterday I invited Marley and Jake over and we sung some karaoke and then played this game called Dirty Little Secrets. I love that game. But that's not the point we each wrote down a secret of ours and I put it in a hat what they didn't realise was that I swapped Jake's for one I had prepared earlier it said;

_I cheated on Marley with a girl in the hotel room in which I was hoping to get Marley laid in._

Marley was stunned when we figured out who it was, she slapped him and told him never to come near her again. I gave her a hug and I showed Jake the door and used my ever graceful catchphrase-  
"Don't hate the player hate the game," he hissed and me and left. Leaving me with a crying, fed up Marley.

She stayed over for the night we watched some stupid movies, ate some kettle corn and ice, and gave each other make overs. I guess I had missed out on this even though I was at the top of the social pyramid, why did I do this to Marley? She really didn't deserve. And something else, Jake never mentioned me. Remind me to thank him preferably on a desert island in the middle of nowhere where no one goes. I don't what I'm supposed to say to her to make the tears go away, I got what I wanted didn't I? So why wasn't I happy?

Ok, so maybe Bitchy Kitty had her claws out last night and using them she was able to tear Jake and Marley apart, I felt bad and it was about time I stopped blaming this on some sort of alter ego and start facing the consequences but maybe I should hold on that bit longer just to figure out whether I do love Jake. But what If I don't? What will happen then? Why can't I stop pushing people away? Why am I so stupid? Can't I just stop being a bitch for one in my whole damn life and make friends? Marley didn't deserve this. Well done Kitty. Well done.

Kitty

MONDAY

Well it hasn't been the end of today yet- I've just been dreading what will happen. Here's another convo I had with Ryder.

* * *

_Katie- You there?_

_Ryder- Yep, what's up?_

_Katie- I think I might have ruined my best friends relationship because I thought I liked her boyfriend well now ex-boyfriend but I saw my friend get hurt and I don't think he's worth all the drama. Ryder, what do you think I should do?_

_Ryder- Tell your best friend the truth, if she's your best friend she'll understand_

_Katie- But I'm not even sure whether I understand!_

_Ryder- Figure out yourself before thinking about someone else_

_Katie- That's what caused this!_

_Ryder- Alright then, put your friend first for once and stop being a bitch be there for her till she calms down about this break up then talk to her about what you've done wrong, if she knows you like I do she'll understand_

_Katie- Thanks_

_YOU HAVE DISCONNECTED_

* * *

_So what the hell am I supposed to do now?_

_Kitty_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for nearly two hundred views in one day! Wow, over three hundred in total. For all those Jarley fans, I didn't say they would be over forever did I? I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

Chapter Six

MONDAY

The theme for this weeks Glee club is future, we've been asked what we want later in life but we've got to tell them through song? I don't know many songs about a cheerleader becoming a strong independent woman do you? Maybe there is ONE song but I'm not ready to reveal it quite yet...

So I've been hanging out with Marley all week and she's beginning to trust me and vise versa. It's real fun around her, nothing is too complicated I might have a small sistermance going on but it' defo not anything serious. I'm glad all the other cheerios think I'm hanging out with her for pity, but they would hate me if they knew the truth, NO ONE can know that I broke them up on purpose. But Marley will have to find out eventually either Jake will get there first or I will have to tell her myself. Either way complete nightmare ahead.

Jake has been giving me funny looks all day, I wish he would just grow a pair and come talk to me, but seeing as I'm like best friends with Marley now it must be awkward for him, sucks for him. I get that it was kinda mean that I did that to them but Marley deserved the truth right? Well it wasn't the whole truth but nonetheless it was the truth! What else does she expect? Well nothing really because she doesn't know that there's anything else... not yet. I've been talking to Ryder as Katie again, he thinks that he's in for a chance with Marley as she's broken up with Jake;

* * *

_Ryder- Maybe I have a chance now._

_Katie- Whoa, slow down cowboy! All a girl needs after a break up is another guy asking her out, she's probably upset still, rumours say he cheated on her just because he wouldn't wait for her to.. yanno... do the deed_

_Ryder- I can't believe Jake can be such a dumbass sometimes. But I need to talk to Marley._

_Katie- Trick is just comfort her and be friendly only when she has COMPLETELY calmed down you can make your move, no sudden advances before then else you could be classed as a rebound and sweetie let me tell you that a rebound is NOT a good thing._

_Ryder- You sounded familiar just then._

_Katie- Me? Familiar? To you? Pfft!_

_Ryder- Right... but thanks for the advice._

_Katie- Anyway that kinda proves that I'm definitely a girl NOT a guy!_

_Ryder- Oh I knew that I long time ago!_

_Katie- You could have said something!_

_Ryder- It was funny seeing you type all that stuff trying to prove to me that you were a girl._

_Katie- Nice trick Luke Skywalker! But I thought you said you were over Marley?_

_Ryder- Maybe I am, maybe I'm not._

_Katie- I gotta go dinner is nearly ready_

_YOU HAVE DISCONNECTED_

* * *

Ok so I felt anger towards Ryder for having feelings for Marley but I couldn't help that but either way this love square was becoming more of a tangled web of delusion and confusion. Help?

Kitty

TUESDAY

Today me and Marley took to the floor singing a powerful song by a band called Paramore, the song itselDon't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Feels like I'm waken from the dead  
And everyone's been waitin' on me  
'Least now I'll never have to wonder  
What it's like to sleep a year away  
But were we indestructible  
I thought that we could brave it all (all)  
I never thought that what would take me out  
Was hiding down below

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, or head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Wish I could find a crystal ball  
For the days I feel completely worthless  
You know I'd use it all for good  
I would not take it for granted (granted)  
Instead, I'd have some memories  
For the days I don't feel anything  
At least, they would remind me  
Not to make the same mistakes again

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over or head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

There's a time and a place to die

There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it

There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it, this ain't it  
This ain't it

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
But this ain't it, no

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it now  
(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-owf was called Now.

* * *

Now that was what I call perfection, even better than us cheerios on a good day and they were everyday. Jake just looked angry and Ryder was staring at Marley throughout meanwhile in my head I was thinking

"Come on Bieber Boy, take at look at me!" I know it sounds a bit pathetic but he needed to hear what he sounded like from the other side of the web, particularly my side of the web, he sounded like a complete jerk, read before you type and all! Britney and Sam were dancing along and afterward Sam tried doing some of his so called impressions which aren't so great, only Britney likes them and Britney thinks that dolphins are gay sharks, so think what you must!

Sat here all alone muttering the words "Come on Bieber Boy," to my phone, if only he came online. Maybe soon I should tell him how I feel.

Kitty


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Ok, so no more reviews? What's happened to you guys? I need some killer suggestions how to shake this up a bit... come on get those fingers on those keyboards and type!**

* * *

MONDAY

So in the space of a week things had been going in my favour I suppose and even better new is I think I've got my head sorted out. Me and Marley are little best friends forever now and Jake has like vanished from my head anyway those Puckermen are worth it at all! I'm way too good for them! So I dumped Puck and pushed Jake out the picture to only then realise that I actually like Ryder. Then why the hell did I break up Marley and Jake? But Marley doesn't seem to care that she's single. Maybe I should talk to Jake about him getting back with Marley I mean she is totally in love with him and don't I know it.

The theme for this weeks glee club is 'Inspiration' so yeah I'm stuck maybe I should ask Unique or Marley or something. But first I've got bigger fish to fry. I'll text Jake...

* * *

_Ok Puckerman, I'm gonna let you make it up to Marley- apologise, just say you wanted her to know but you couldn't bring yourself to say it or something k? Just don't hurt her... again k? This has to end! She's IN LOVE WITH YOU!_

_Kitty._

* * *

I have no idea how I got his number, probably from Puckerman senior but that wasn't a big deal now all I needed was a reply so I searched the internet for some inspirational songs and bingo! What else is more inspirational than Stronger right? My phone buzzed and I looked at the message

* * *

_You did what I couldn't do in a million years, tell the truth, even if it wasn't the whole truth. Thanks._

_Jake._

* * *

So was that a sign of approval? I hope so.

Kitty

TUESDAY

Today was great, Marley and Jake talked it out, I was there for morale support of course. They decided that they'd give it another go, but this time it was a clean slate or whatever. Then I went to the library to see if the had the music for Stronger and guess who I saw?

Well you're never going to guess but I'll tell you anyway! It was Ryder. I'll give you a little flashback.

* * *

_I saw him by the computer looking at 'Katie's' profile._

_"Who's that?" I asked standing behind him knowing that it was me_

_"Some girl,"_

_"Oh sweetie, are you in love?" I teased_

_"Maybe," he smirked, I froze_

_"Ok, so who is she and have I seen her before?" well obviously I knew the answers to that but I had to play along right?_

_"I have no idea, truth be told all I know is that her name, which is Katie ,and that she goes here, I could tell you a list of other things but not about who she is as in age and all that,"_

_"So she could be a dude?" I said playing along_

_"She's not a dude,"_

_"Fine, I'll take your word for it," I smiled_

_"What you got there?" he said taking the lyrics book from my hands_

_"Just the music for what I'm going to sing at Glee Club,"_

_"I love this song,"_

_"Well you're welcome to sing it with me, if you want,"_

_"Yeah that'd be great," he smiled_

_"Well I gotta go get this checked out, do you fancy coming to mine to practice?" I asked_

_"Yeah that's be great, I'll meet you by the lockers in five?"_

_"Kay,"_

* * *

So time flashed past and we were back at my house practicing

* * *

_"You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in colour_  
_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fire_  
_Put that thing on lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_But told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fire_  
_Put that thing on lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted_  
_You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fire_  
_Put that thing on lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
when I'm alone," it was fun and after a while he said he had to go home so I took him to the door and he stood outside

_"That was great fun, Kitty," he smiled_

_"Yeah, can't wait till tomorrow,"_

_"So how are things between Marley and Jake?"_

_"They're back together, but they want to start again, you know a clean slate and everything,"_

_"That's great," he said a little glumly_

_"See you later," he said_

_"See you later, Luke Skywalker," it just slipped out, I saw him turn around and I shut the door quickly. Oh crap._

* * *

_Oh crap..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Keep the reviews coming guys! Really hope you like this chapter after last chapter where Ryder discovers that Kitty is his online crush Katie! PLEASE REVIEW! xx**

* * *

WEDNESDAY

What have I gotten myself into? It was just so natural to say that considering I call him that online all the time, and now he knows. Well done Kitty. What if he starts calling me Katie at Glee Club? I don't want anyone to figure out my real name, I mean Kitty has claws and Katie sounds too nice. I suppose you could say that Kitty is the inner bitch. I wonder what will happen today, if we will do our duet, how will we do our duet, it will just be awkward. I couldn't think how he'd react to me today. What would he say? Would he tell anyone? Why was I so worried? After all it was all just a name... help?

Kitty

WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

Today was strange but I liked it... I'll just give you a flashback...

* * *

_"KITTY!" said Ryder chasing me down the corridor, I stopped so he could catch up, I just stayed quiet "Can we speak in private?" I just nodded and we walked out to the bleachers and we sat down "So who are you? Are you Kitty or Katie? I just don't understand what was going on,,"_

_"Fine," I said "My real name is Katie, but it just isn't me that's why when I moved here I told everybody that my name was Kitty, Katie was the old me, I didn't want anyone to know about,"_

_"Then why call yourself Katie online?"_

_"The school chat room wouldn't let me join because there was no girl going to school here with the name Kitty, so if I wanted to talk to people I had to be Katie,"_

_"Then why message me?"_

_"I don't know, when you first sent me a message and we began talking it was like you were liking me for me and not my name, I kinda liked that," I said looking down he just smiled "You won't tell anyone will you?"_

_"No, it's not my secret to tell," and it really wasn't my secret to tell Marley, subtlety, about Jake sleeping with me on valentine's but still sometime secrets just had to be told "So about this duet,"_

_"It's fine if you don't want to sing with me,"_

_"I want to find out if you're the girl you said you are and that means singing with you,"_

_"But 'Stronger' doesn't really suit the situation,"_

_"I have the perfect song,"_

_"What?"_

_"Walk with me," I put my arm in his, he was going to walk with me like a true gentleman, a muscular one at that_

* * *

So I walked with him and his song choice was just perfect, we didn't need to practice. We just sung it.

* * *

**"KITTY**  
I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

_**BOTH**_  
_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_**RYDER**_  
_The struggles I'm facing_  
_The chances I'm taking_  
_Sometimes might knock me down, but_  
_No I'm not breaking_  
_I may not know it, but_  
_These are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_  
_Just gotta keep goin',_  
_And I, I gotta be strong_  
_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

_**KITTY**_  
_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_Yeah_

_**RYDER**_  
_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Somebody's gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_Yeah, yeah_

_**BOTH**_  
_Keep on movin'_  
_Keep climbin'_  
_Keep the faith baby_  
_It's all about, it's all about_  
_The climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa" _

_The song was perfect and everyone in the Glee Club clapped, he had picked the perfect song and now all I had to do was prove that I'm the same girl he talked to online, the same girl that promise never to reveal and of his secrets, the one that shared her secrets to him too. We sat down next to each other and he smiled then whispered to me_

_"Do you wanna grab some fries at lunch?" he remember the conversation where you could put every food up against fries and fries would win every time_

_"Yeah," I said nodding_

* * *

Lunch was brilliant, we grabbed some fries from the cafeteria and we ate them at a table with Marley and Jake. They were still kinda making up but they were joking and laughing like nothing had ever happened. But somehow I wanted to show Ryder that I was the girl on the other side of the screen and I could only do that by hanging out with him, I couldn't do that just by talking to him. Ryder was there when Jake was not and I think, in person this time, I really was falling for him. I loved how I could be myself with him and Marley, I could just be me, I could be Katie. I didn't have to be the 'Kitty' with her claws out, I didn't have to be bitch all the time and I didn't have to hide behind a different identity, I could just be me and that's all I wanted to be.

Katie x


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is sooooo late, been kinda busy and I'm writing a book of my own so bare with kay? But please review this chapter I need some good ideas because soon I think that this story of Kitty and her diary will end- hopefully on a high notice. SO REVIEWS WITH IDEA PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

MONDAY

This week's theme was 'Love songs' that's kinda awkward considering that half the glee club aren't in a relationship and I was beginning to think that Ryder and I had something going on but thanks to Mr. Shue things will get awkward... very awkward. Ryder and I have been hanging out a lot since last week, I swear we see more and more of each other everyday! Most of the time we end up eating fries together because as I said there was nothing you could put up against French fries that could even stand a chance at winning. I need to talk to Ryder about Glee Club and stat.

Kitty

TUESDAY

I think that I've gone into overload or something... I'll give you a flashback...

* * *

_"Kitty you've missed every cheerios practice there has been for two weeks, I'm beginning to think you aren't committed anymore!"_

_"But Coach Sylvester-"_

_"No excuses young lady, I gave you the greatest position of all because I thought you somewhat resembled your name, the cheerios needed someone who could charm them into place, but now there are no insults to anyone not even that Bieber boy,"_

_"Ryder,"_

_"See! I'm cutting you from the team, hand in your uniform after its dry cleaned, oh and no high ponies they're part of he uniform,"_

* * *

It was my lifeline to popularity and it had just been cut. Now I'm just Katie. I can't even be bothered to right my own name anymore.

...

WEDNESDAY

I'll give you a flashback...

* * *

_There he was, in his jock uniform and there was me. In normal clothes, my hair down and behind an Alice band. I could watch him all day. I didn't even notice what was happening and within two seconds I was covered in grape flavoured goo. Normally I was the one throwing the slushes and now it's the other way round._

_"What do you think you're doing man?" said Ryder protectively_

_"Giving the bitch what she deserves," said the Neanderthal of a football player laughing as he walked away_

_"Oh my gosh... Kitty what happened to you?" said Marley holding out a tissue and I wiped the slushy from my eye "Let's get you cleaned up,"_

_"Thanks Ryder," I said_

_Marley led me to the girls' bathroom and helped me clean my hair._

_"Can I come in?" said a male voice_

_"Sure," said Marley and Ryder walked in with his hand over my eyes "It's clear," she smiled "I better, go to my locker, have fun," Marley knew I had a crush on him, from ever since I started hanging out with her I told her everything, even about the Katie part, but that was only after Ryder found out._

_"This must be the first time you've been in the girl's bathroom," I smiled jumping down from the sinks_

_"Actually no,"_

_"You're not some kinda pervert are you?" I smiled_

_"No!" he laughed "I took a wrong turn! I swear-"_

_"I believe you," I said for a moment we stopped and we just looked into each other's eyes, it was like he was going to kiss me "So what are you doing in here?" I said breaking the tension_

_"I got you some clothes from lost property,"_

_"Thanks," I said taking them from his hands, I walked into the cubicle as he waited_

_"So how come you're not in your cheerios uniform?"_

_"I got cut. Apparently I'm not the same girl I used to be," I said pulling on the dark blue jumper, it wasn't a bad fit_

_"You've changed, but for the better,"_

_"Thanks," I pulled up the jeans and buttoned them the opened the cubicle door "You know you did a good job choosing the size,"_

_"Well I know Coach Sylvester only let's girl's up to size ten join the cheerios so I figured you'd be less than a ten,"_

_"Well now I can get as fat as I want,"_

_"You're not fat,"_

_"I didn't say that,"_

_"But I know you were thinking it," we stood closer_

_"Thanks for the clothes," I said looking down at the floor_

_"Don't look down at the floor," he said lifting my chin up gently and then he kissed me. I kissed him back. He pulled back. "How about a date sometime?"_

_"I was thinking you'd never ask," he just chuckled to himself "You might want too leave first else they might think you just got with a skank as well as a bitch,"_

_"I don't care, I just care about singing a song with you for the theme this week,"_

_"Actually I think we should let Marley and Jake sing for this one," he put his arm round me as we walked out, people looked but somehow I didn't care, I was on cloud nine and that was how I liked it, it had practically forgotten about the so called sadness of being cut from the cheerios_

_"You're too nice,"_

_"I'm sorry have we met?" we both laughed_

* * *

The rest of the day was perfect and now I know why I fell for Ryder, it was hard to deny I had feelings for him and that kinda proved it.

Kitty


	10. READ THIS

**Author's Note**

**So first of all I'd like to thank you guys for reading my lil' fanfiction and second I would like to introduce you to my new story School Sucks, it's Hunger Games Boarding School! With friendships you've never seen before and a love SQUARE! Yes SQUARE! Go now! but its not finished! IN_PROGRESS!**

**~secretivemuch**


End file.
